Missing In Action
by Bluejay the Guardian
Summary: A few days after Percy goes missing, Camp Half Blood (pre-Heroes of Olympus), Frank, Hazel, and Percy (From Post-House of Hades) read the Son of Neptune.
1. Chapter 1: The Book Arrival

**Me: Hiya Peoples! Bluejay here with my** **first story ever!**

 **Whale: You say it like it's a good thing.**

 **Me: :(**

 **Whale: I think you're forgetting something.**

 **Me: Wha? Oh! Yeah... :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. They both belong to Rick Riordan. WHYYYYY!?**

Chapter 1

3rd Person Chiron's POV

Chiron sat in his room thinking about the missing hero, father-figure, brother-figure, unofficial camp leader, or in Annabeth's case, boyfriend. They all missed him. He had been missing for two days now. Two days ago they had woken up and searched the whole camp for him, called his mom and Mr. Blowfis, IM'd Poseidon, and got Grover to try his empathy link. Nothing they did worked. Even the Stolls were too depressed to joke, prank, or even laugh. He disappeared as if he had never been there. Most importantly, there was no sign of a struggle! Chiron missed him as well; he had been Chiron's favorite student.

His closest friends aka The Veterans (Katie, The Stolls, Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Grover, Rachel, Malcolm and Will) missed him the most. They were all depressed and upset. Chiron was as well. Percy was like a son to him.

He was snapped out of his musings as a white light momentarily blinded him, then disappeared. In it's place was a book and a note. He picked up the note and gasped. Then he looked at the book and his heart ached. As fast as physically possible, he jumped up out of his wheelchair and blew the conch horn.

_ Angry Whales_

When all of the campers, satyrs, nymphs, and Hunters had gathered in the amphitheater he started speaking,

"Heroes, I have some good news!"

"The only news I want to hear is about where Percy is!" Clarisse replied strongly, but her voice cracked a little when she said Percy's name.

"Well then you will like this news. This morning I got a letter from the Fates and a book, this is what the letter said."

 _Dear depressed demigods, satyrs, nymphs, Hunters, and Chiron,_

 _We know you are all wondering about the missing hero. We have found a book about him and will bring a future him back in time to read with you. He will come in with two friends he will meet in a few chapters. They are from about a year into the future. No maiming, electrocuting, drowning, burning, or killing. Enjoy!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Fates, Apollo and Hermes_

After the letter was read everyone started cheering. Chiron got out the book and showed it to the Veterans. It showed a picture of a boy with black hair thrusting a pole with an eagle on it into a piece of ice and a glacier exploding behind him. The title said **The Son of Neptune**. They were all thinking the same thing: 'What happened to Percy?'

"So who wants to read first?" Chiron asked.

"I will" Thalia replied.

 **"** **Percy I"**


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrivals

**Me: Well, I am bored and I have a lot of view so I will post again today. I also want to do this in case I forget next week.**

 **Whale: It is also because she has nothing else to do with her extra time. Also, I want say thanks for** **reading! This has only been up for about 2 hours and it already has around 31 view and 2 reviews. I may be over reacting because I am new, but that is a lot.**

 **Me: Yea, that too. Wait... What?!**

 **Whale: Idiot...**

 **Me: Meanie!**

 **Whale: Just get on with it. Your 'fans' do not want to read this. Poor people who actually read this.**

 **Me: You are really** **mean. Anyways, I do not own any characters. Or book. Or bold text. Bye! Read on!**

 **Whale: Btw, please excuse the amount of times she breaks up this chapter. Oh, and check out the poll on her profile page. It is just a starting poll for her to get a feel of what you guys want to see in her stories.**

Chapter 2: Percy I

Travis POV

" **Percy I** " Thalia continued, **THE SNAKE-HAIRED LADIES WERE starting to annoy Percy.**

 **"** What? Snake haired ladies?" I asked.

"Gods, I hope those aren't what I think they are!" Annabeth said. I wonder what she meant?

 **They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on them at the Napa Bargain Mart.**

 **"** Really Perce, really?" Connor laughed.

"Go Aquadude!" I agreed.

"Go Kelp Head!" Thalia highfived Nico.

 **They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with a police car in Martinez.**

 **"** Go Percy!" I shouted. Katie slapped my head in response."Ow!"

"Shut up Travis!" Katie hissed.

"You know you love me!" I replied. She just blushed and looked away. Connor laughed.

 **They definitely should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tilden Park.**

"Is anyone else wondering why they aren't dying?" Clarisse asked.

"Nope!" I started.

"Just you!" Connor finished.

"Which means!" I continued.

"That you are crazy!" We sang together in synch, making a couple people cover their ears. Our singing must have been really good.

"Why you little-" Clarisse began but was cut off by Annabeth.

"That is true, Clarisse. Why aren't they dying?" Annabeth said before a fight could break out.

 **No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies.**

"Large evil dust bunnies." Chris snickered.

"I've met one of those." Nico said staring of into the distance as if thinking about this. We all stared at him weirdly, including Connor and me and that's saying something!

"Wha- I don't want to know." Malcolm said, looking slightly scared.

 **He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

 **He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.**

"That shouldn't happen, even with his luck!" Annabeth exclaimed. We were suddenly very worried for our friend. No not friend, brother. The family we always wanted.

 **The past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge—vending machine gummi bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new personal low.**

"Those are disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Why would he eat those?" Connor agreed remembering the first time we had them. Now we were the ones being stared at weirdly. Malcolm opened his mouth to say something, then shut it and waved his hand dismissively while shaking his head.

 **His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime.**

 **"** He should change his clothes!" Drew exclaimed.

"He can't, he is busy running away from monsters!" Katie defended Percy. Drew went silent from the glares she was receiving from The Veterans.

 **He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired-ladies—gorgons, they called themselves—couldn't seem to kill him either. Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke whenever they tried to bite him.**

"Thanks again for that Nico." Annabeth said.

"No problemo!" Nico replied, overly cheery. Maybe it is because he gets to hear about Percy?

 **But Percy couldn't keep going much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then—as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way.**

We all winced simultaneously. _Come on Percy, you can do it!_ I thought.

 **Where to run?**

 **He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances, he might've enjoyed the view. To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. To his right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland marched west—a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod.**

 **"** Yes they would!" Nico said sarcastically.

"Who wouldn't?" Connor agreed.

 **Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge.**

 **"** Why is he in California? Isn't that dangerous for demigods? Especially him, seeing as he is the most powerful demigod ever." Thalia asked. She did't get an answer because no one knew.

 **A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some connection to Annabeth—the only person he could remember from his past.**

"He has no memory!" Will exclaimed. We all suddenly became confused and were too busy worrying to tease Annabeth.

Rachel asked.

 **His memory of her was frustratingly dim. The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory—if he succeeded in his journey.**

 **"** The wolf? What wolf?" Will asked. Out of the corner I thought I saw Chiron shift nervously. Or was it just my imagination?

 **Should he try to cross the bay?**

 **It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over the horizon. Water always revived him. Salt water was the best. He'd discovered that two days ago when he had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait.**

"Cool!" Connor exclaimed. Needless to say everyone glared at him and Katie smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

 **If he could reach the bay, he might be able to make a last stand. Maybe he could even drown the gorgons. But the shore was at least two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city.**

"Well that doesn't sound good." Nico commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, really?" Thalia snarked (A/N I think this word does actually exist)

 **He hesitated for another reason. The she-wolf Lupa**

"Lupa? Isn't that some Roman god?" Annabeth asked. Again I thought I saw Chiron shift nervously.

 **had taught him to sharpen his senses—to trust the instincts that had been guiding him south. His homing radar was tingling like crazy now. The end of his journey was close—almost right under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop.**

"What is he sensing?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

 **The wind changed. Percy caught the sour scent of reptile. A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through the woods—snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing.**

 **Gorgons.**

We all leaned forward in worry and anticipation.

 **For the millionth time, Percy wished their noses weren't so good. They had always said they could smell him because he was a demigod—the half-blood son of some old Roman god.**

"Did that just say Roman?" Clarisse asked.

"I think so." Will agreed.

"He isn't Roman, he is Greek!" Nico said with finality, sounding hurt.

"Weird." Annabeth said.

 **Percy had tried rolling in mud, splashing through creeks, even keeping air-freshener sticks in his pockets so he'd have that new car smell; but apparently demigod stink was hard to mask.**

"Really Perce? Really?" Grover managed to say in between laughs.

 **He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the hillside. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the hill's base and wound its way toward Berkeley.**

 **Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get himself cornered.**

"Oh no." Malcolm breathed. Clarisse looked worried despite her efforts to not show it. (Yeah, I noticed.)

 **He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San Francisco and wished he were in one of them. Then he realized the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel…right under his feet.**

We all wore perplexed faces. Chiron looked even more nervous now, but I passed it off as worry for Percy.

 **His internal radar went nuts. He was in the right place, just too high up. He had to check out that tunnel. He needed a way down to the highway—fast.**

 **He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart: a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, a Comfy Panda Pillow Pet (as seen on TV),**

We all laughed at that, despite the tension. It was just to funny.

 **and a Swiss army knife—pretty much every tool a modern demigod could want. But he had nothing that would serve as a parachute or a sled.**

 **That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death, or stand and fight.**

 **"** Stand and fight!" I bet you can guess which cabin said that.

 **Both options sounded pretty bad.**

 **He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket.**

 **The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ballpoint, but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing bronze sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather grip fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched along the guard was an Ancient Greek word Percy somehow understood: Anaklusmos—Riptide.**

"Whoo!" We all shouted.

"Cue Kick-Butt Percy!" Connor shouted.

 **He'd woken up with this sword his first night at the Wolf House—two months ago?**

"He has been on his own for two months? But he only disappeared two days ago?" Katie asked. Another note appeared and Chiron grabbed it and read it aloud.

Dear Everyone,

This happens in the future.

From,

Bluejay the Guardian

Before Thalia could start reading again a bright light appeared and when it dimmed there stood 3 figures. Well 2 of them were standing, the last one was a boy. He was laying on the ground covered in cuts and bruises with ripped, muddy, jeans and a ripped orange shirt. On his feet were dark green converses. He had messy dark hair and looked like he had just fainted.

The other two were a girl and a boy. The girl looked to be about 13 with deep brown, curly, hair and chocolate colored skin. She had golden eyes and was wearing a purple half shirt that said SPOR on it in gold over a white tank top and dark blue jeans. She had on purple converse high tops. On top of her shirt she was wearing a jean jacket and had a cavalry sword in a sheath hanging off of her hip.

The boy was a tall, muscular, Chinese-looking kid with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a purple SPOR t-shirt as well and black faded jeans. He was wearing red converses and had a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. As soon as they appeared they rushed to the boy on the ground's side. They gently shook him and he opened his eyes. I saw his eyes they were a deep green and… Oh gods! It was Percy! No one else recognized him because he was only facing me.

"Introduce yourselves!" Chiron ordered, but they didn't seem to hear.

"Gods Percy are you ok? You have been in a coma for, like, 5 days! (A/N I know this didn't happen in the books but for the purpose of this Fanfic please pretend it did. Thnx)" The girl whispered to him. I was close enough to hear her, but no one else did. Wow what happened? Percy was asleep for 5 days!

"I'm fine Hazel! Just next time if Apollo asks if I want to go back in time to read a book about us with Camp Half Blood, remind me to say no." Percy replied though I could tell he wasn't ok.

"Your alive! I mean if I had been through what you went through, I probably would be dead!" The Chinese boy exclaimed. Percy glared at him.

"Thanks a lot. Now help me up Chinese Canadian Baby Man!" Percy said sarcastically. The 'Chinese-Canadian-Baby-Man' pouted but helped him up any way. Then Percy said something I didn't understand.

"Dic parentum nomine Graece fere nesciunt nec Romani .(A/N Say the name of your parents in Greek, they don't know about Romans yet. ((I got this off of Google Translate so if it is wrong blame google.)))" Percy told the other two. I have no idea what that means or even what language it is in but they seemed to understand. He then turned around to Chiron and the others. They gasped.

"Well, you already know me." He smiled but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. the look in his eyes was one I have never seen anybody wear, nor want to see: one of brokenness. They all stared at him like he came from outer space.

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pl… Hades. Hades." Hazel said saving Percy from an awkward silence. She looked at Nico and smiled. Then they ran at each other and hugged.

"I take it you two know each other." I joked. Percy was back, I can joke again. They separated and both blushed.

"Yes we met a couple times on his travels, I refused to come to Camp with him, though." Hazel lied flawlessly. I could tell it was a lie though, Nico looked uneasy and I am the son of Hermes, I can tell.

"I am Frank Zhang son of Ares." Frank announced. We all watched as Annabeth walked up to Percy.

"Hi Wise Girl." Percy smiled.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted. They ran at each other and kissed. When they broke apart she judo flipped Percy and got on top of him with her dagger at his neck. I flinched, then remembered it wouldn't hurt him because of the Curse of Achilles. In the back of my mind I wondered, why did he have all those scratches?

"Ow, totally should have known that would happen." Percy groaned.

"It can't hurt you, you have the Curse of Achilles!" Annabeth retorted.

"Actu…" Hazel cut him off.

"Since when did you have the Curse of Achilles?!" We all looked at him.

"You clearly are friends with them, but you didn't tell them?" Rachel asked.

"Well before Hazel cut me off I was going to tell you that I kind of don't have it anymore." He replied coldly looking pointedly at Hazel. Hazel muttered something in reply and Percy smiled slightly. We all stared at him. Percy was never mean or harsh to any of his friends. I saw that Rachel looked hurt, but then covered it up. Annabeth got off Percy and helped him up.

All of 'The Veterans' rushed forward at the same time and greeted him.

"Kelp Head, wasn't that Latin you were just speaking?" Thalia inquired.

"Yes."

"Since when did you know latin?" Thalia asked.

"Since I learned it." Percy retorted. Hazel and Frank snorted like there was more to that story.

"There is the Percy we know and love. The pre-Tarta…" Frank started. Within a second Percy had Frank beneath him at sword point.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow, I'd recommend not talking, Zhang." Percy hissed. We all stared. Percy would never do that. Frank gulped. Percy walked away.

"You guys keep reading, I am going to get a fresh pair of clothes." He called back. Hazel and Frank shared a glance them nodded in his direction.

Thalia POV

Once he walked out of sight we started chatting about what just happened. What happened to our Percy? He isn't usually like that. Nico and I started to get up to follow him but Hazel stopped us.

"Give him time to cool down. Right now the only person who could help him is Annabeth from our time," Hazel said and turned to Nico. "Especially you shouldn't go, he still is angry at you for what you did which will probably come up in a couple of chapters. We can go get him after we finish this chapter." With that I began to read.


	3. Chapter 3: Finishing Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! So, I told you guys I would only update once a week so here it is. I haven't written a new chapter for Warriors of Chaos yet, but I should have one by tomorrow. Anyways...**

 **Whale: You are very lazy. I thought I told you to work on stories during the week so you would have them by the weekend!**

 **Me: (Sickly sweet(Not Umbridge style though!)) Do you wish to speak to Fish again? (Fish stands in the dark corner beating his fin into his other fin) (Whale whimpers) I thought so. What am I forgetting? (Walks away)**

 **Fish: Bluejay.. the Gaurdian...(looks behinds him to where I walked off with Fish) does not own...Percy Jackson or...Heroes of Olympus... (Faints)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Chiron POV

 **More? He'd lost track. He'd found himself in the courtyard of a burned-out mansion in the middle of the woods, wearing shorts, an orange T-shirt, and a leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads. Riptide had been in his hand, but Percy had had no idea how he'd gotten there, and only the vaguest idea who he was. He'd been barefoot, freezing, and confused. And then the wolves came...**

 **Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the present: "There you are!"**

 **Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill.**

 **It was the smiley one—Beano.**

 **"** There is no gorgon named Beano." Malcolm laughed.

 **Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted around when he tried to read. The first time he'd seen the gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green button that read: Welcome! My name is STHENO, he'd thought it said BEANO.**

 **"** Oh, that explains it." Malcolm said sheepishly.

 **She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flower-print dress.**

 **"** Eew! That outfit so does not work!" Lacy shouted disgustedly. Naturally, everyone rolled their eyes at her.

 **If you looked just at her body, you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother—until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet. Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair was a writhing nest of bright green snakes.**

 **"** Yes, very subtle." Nico said sarcastically rolling his eyes and making Hazel giggle.

 **The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners.**

"How is that horrible?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, those are awesome!" Chris agreed.

 **Her platter was dented from all the times Percy had killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine. Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could offer Percy a snack before she killed him.**

"Oh." Rachel amended

 **Percy didn't know why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armor, he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. They were indestructible.**

Everyone cracked up at this, but not as mush as before after what happened with Percy.

 **"** **Try one?" Stheno offered.**

 **Percy fended her off with his sword. "Where's your sister?"**

 **"** **Oh, put the sword away," Stheno chided. "You know by now that even Celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach."**

"Yeah, she could never do that." Chris said sarcastically.

"Mhmm, that would be bad." Nico agreed whole-heartedly. He either didn't pick up on the sarcasm, or chose to ignore it. We stared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. Thalia started reading again. I sighed. I have some weird students.

 **"** **Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right so fast, he didn't have time to react.**

I gasped, scared for my favorite student.

 **Fortunately she was too busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. "I told you to sneak up on him and kill him!"**

 **Stheno's smile wavered. "But, Euryale…" She said the name so it rhymed with Muriel.**

"Cause we totally need to know how to say it." Thalia said sarcastically.

"It is pronounced IT." Nico replied. Thalia groaned.

 **"** **Can't I give him a sample first?"**

"What is up with the sample thing?" Will asked, annoyed. Annabeth gasped and we looked at her. Malcolm turned and Annabeth mouthed one word. Suddenly, he gasped as well and looked very worried. Then it struck me. Maybe there is gorgon blood in it.

 **"** **No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned toward Percy and bared her fangs.**

 **Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: Hello! My name is DIE, DEMIGOD SCUM!**

"Very subtle." Chris said.

 **"** **You've led us on quite a chase, Percy Jackson," Euryale said. "But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!"**

 **"** **The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2.99," Stheno added helpfully. "Grocery department, aisle three."**

"Will she just drop it already!" The son of Ares, Frank, groaned.

 **Euryale snarled. "Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a front!**

 **You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's the one who vaporized Medusa?"**

"He vaporized Medusa?!" Hazel shouted.

"He didn't tell you?" Annabeth asked. Hazel shook her head no. I noticed something in her eyes when she looked at Annabeth, sadness.

"Of course he wouldn't; he is Kelp Head, he's way too modest." Thalia laughed.

"No, he is Aqua Dude!" Travis shouted. Connor, Will, Chris and Nico agreed.

"Sorry, it's Prissy!" Clarisse corrected. Katie nodded.

"Wrong, it is Perce!" Grover interrupted. Malcolm agreed with this one.

"You are all wrong!" Annabeth shouted. We all turned to her. "It is Seaweed Brain."

"Touché." They said simultaneously. Hazel and Frank just looked amused by this, like it had happened before.

 **Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling through thin air. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't even remember killing Medusa. I don't remember anything! Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?"**

 **Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?"**

Everyone laughed at this.

 **"** **No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. "I don't care what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but you were the last one to defeat her. She still has not returned from Tartarus. It's your fault!"**

"Wow!" A younger camper said. Then she blushed, realizing everyone was looking at her. She waved. "Hi."

 **Percy didn't really get that. The whole "dying then returning from Tartarus" concept gave him a headache.**

"Doesn't everything?" Clarisse said. Annabeth glared half-heartedly at her. I looked over and noticed Havel and Frank shiver at the mention of Tartarus, eyeing Nico and Annabeth carefully.

 **Of course, so did the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword, or that monsters could disguise themselves with something called the Mist,**

 **"** See!" Clarisse said again. Annabeth looked slightly sheepish.

 **or that Percy was the son of a barnacle-encrusted god from five thousand years ago.**

"I don't think Poseidon would like that!" Malcolm chuckled.

 **But he did believe it. Even though his memory was erased,**

We winced at that.

 **he knew he was a demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson. From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf,**

"It mentioned Lupa again!" Annabeth shouted. I hope they don't find out about the Roman camp. Percy seems to be near there and it mentioned Romans along with Lupa.

 **he'd accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters was his reality. Which pretty much sucked.**

"You said it." Will said. All the campers nodded.

 **"** **How about we call it a draw?" he said. "I can't kill you. You can't kill me. If you're Medusa's sisters—like the Medusa who turned people to stone—shouldn't I be petrified by now?"**

"They're not going to like that." Malcolm interjected.

 **"** **Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring that up, just like our mother! 'Why can't you turn people to stone? Your sister can turn people to stone.' Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. She was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!"**

 **Stheno looked hurt. "Mother said I was the most hideous."**

"Are they seriously fighting about being the most hideous?!" an Aphrodite camper shrieked.

 **"** **Quiet!" Euryale snapped. "As for you, Percy Jackson, it's true you bear the mark of Achilles. That makes you a little tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way."**

"The Mark of what?" Frank asked.

 **"** **The mark of what?"**

"Oh great, I think Percy!" Frank fake wailed. Hazel, playing along, put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I still love you." She said, comfortingly. Then she kissed him on the cheek. When they noticed everyone staring at them, they blushed.

 **"** **Achilles," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, he was gorgeous! Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle. That's what happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the Styx and made your skin like iron. But not to worry. Heroes like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!"**

"Yeah, we'll kill you! Won't that be nice? Have a snack!" Connor mocked, looking slightly worried.

 **Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the Styx. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. His skin didn't feel like iron, but it would explain how he'd held out so long against the gorgons.**

 **Maybe if he just fell down the mountain…would he survive? He didn't want to risk it—not without something to slow the fall, or a sled, or…**

 **He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples.**

 **Hmm…**

"He is coming up with a plan? The world is ending!" Thalia yelled.

"Oh no!" Malcolm shouted looking at Annabeth. She nodded in agreement.

 **"** **Reconsidering?" Stheno asked. "Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless."**

"I knew it!" Annabeth and Malcolm shouted simultaneously.

 **Percy's throat constricted. "You added your blood to the Cheese 'n' Wieners?"**

 **"** **Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A tiny nick on my arm, but you're sweet to be concerned.**

 **"** It's totally you he is worried about." Thalia snarked.

 **Blood from our right side can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is deadly—"**

 **"** **You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're poisoned!"**

 **Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be quick and painless."**

We laughed at her.

 **"** **Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws. "We'll kill him the hard way—just keep slashing until we find the weak spot. Once we defeat Percy Jackson, we'll be more famous than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!"**

"Patron?" I asked. A couple people jumped, forgetting I was there.

 **Percy gripped his sword. He'd have to time his move perfectly—a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with his left hand...**

 **Keep them talking, he thought.**

"He actually listens to you?!" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Apparently," Annabeth replied.

 **"** **Before you slash me to bits," he said, "who's this patron you mentioned?"**

 **Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaea, of course!**

"Gaea!?" Annabeth, Malcolm, Thalia, Rachel and I shouted. I turned to Frank and Hazel.

"Gaea is rising?" They nodded sadly.

"We have the prophecy. As Annabeth from our time put it, it is 'The Next Great Prophecy' or the Prophecy of Seven to Camp… Anyway it goes like this:

Seven half bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the doors of death." Hazel replied.

"Hey, we got that after the war!" Connor said stupidly.

"No duh, Sherlock." Katie replied, smacking him on the back of the head.

We turned back to the book.

 **The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut down like—like—"**

 **"** **Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested.**

No one laughed at this, thanks to the news.

 **"** **Gah!" Euryale stormed toward her sister. Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter, scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half.**

 **He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection.**

 **"** **Medusa!" she screamed.**

"Medusa's there! Oh no this is bad." Nico said, as if he didn't hear the sentence before it. Hazel and Frank looked at him strangely.

 **Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting. "Stheno, you fool!" she gurgled as her half-made face rose from the mound of dust. "That's just your own reflection! Get him!"**

"Wow, she is even stupider than Prissy!" Clarisse snickered.

 **Percy slammed the metal tray on top of Stheno's head, and she passed out cold.**

 **He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks, and jumped off the side of the hill.**

"Well," Thalia said, "that was eventful. Someone want to go get Percy now?"

"We will. We know what happened better than you guys." Frank volunteered. Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue, but Thalia held her back.


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing Percy

**Me: (Hides behind Fish) Ok! I know what I said. I'm sorry! I was just really busy. I didn't have time to get on. Two weekends ago I went to Nashville and last weekend I was busy with Father's Day and everything. To make it up to you I will double post this week. One today for all stories and one on the weekend. How does that sound? Good. Ok.**

 **Whale: I told you to post! But** **nooo. You had to work on other stuff. Idiot. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Me: WHALE! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT MISTER! (Good Umbridge impersonation sickly sweet wise) Do you want to talk to Fish again? (Whale shivers and shakes his head) Thats what I thought. Clearly, I own nothing! Well, besides Fish and Whale. And myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hazel POV

Frank and I walked along the rows of cabins, having just realized we didn't know which was Percy's. They were all strange looking. Some with torches, or fire, or different colors. It was all very different from what we were used to. I noticed an arena-looking building so I went over to it. I know how much Percy likes to train so it was our best bet. As we walked closer, I began to hear sounds coming from it. We walked into it and saw Percy massacring a dummy.

"Percy, the chapter is over. Let's go back." I said. Percy paused and turned over to us.

"Is it in my point of view?" He asked. Frank nodded in confirmation.

"They want to see me, don't they." Percy stated. It was a fact, not a question. Frank nodded again. Percy sighed.

"All right. I'll come back. First, I'm going to get a shower, though." We nodded. He was awfully sweaty, and hadn't changed his close or taken a bath since he…fell. When he got out with Annabeth, he had collapsed. According to Annabeth, Percy pushed himself extremely hard while in Tartarus. Annabeth collapsed as well, but had't gone into a comma. We had all been worried. Then Apollo came. Percy woke up and spoke with Apollo. When Apollo came back in alone, we were scared. Then, he just said he was going to send some of us back in time to read a book and we disappeared. That's how we ended up here… I just hope he will be alright.

WHALESSSSSSSSSSS!

I jumped when Percy appeared behind us looking refreshed and and he appeared to his old self. I smiled at him, and for the first time in days, he smiled back. Really, smiled back. I couldn't help the sigh of relief from escaping.

"You look better." Frank commented. Percy sighed happily.

"Yeah, that shower and sword practice really helped. Let's go back, they are probably starting to worry." Percy replied.

"Ok, let's go." I agreed. Together, we walked back. For the first time in days, I felt… happy. It was a good feeling. When the others saw Percy smiling, genuinely smiling, they all seemed to cheer up as one. We all went over to our seats, and started reading again.


	5. IMPORTANT MUST READ

**A/N I'm sorry guys but I will be removing this story completely on Saturday. I can't seem to write it or get around to updating it, so I'm going to remove it. I didn't want to either, but I have to. I've really appreciated your reviews and support, but I am removing this. Thank you and I'm sorry.**


End file.
